


稻妻

by sparethat_spider



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparethat_spider/pseuds/sparethat_spider
Summary: 十五岁的境井仁发现舅舅比他想象中的更需要他。
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura
Kudos: 5





	稻妻

十五岁的境井仁发现舅舅比他想象中的更需要他。

夏秋之交的时候，正是岛上的雷雨季。雨水来势极猛，伴着轰然响彻天际的雷声，及云雾中倏然出现又隐没的闪电，像天空裂开了一般连下一天一夜，直下得天与地的边界再也分不清楚，是岛民们最为欢喜的景象，这预示着随之而来的必然是稻谷满仓的丰收季。但这同时也是境井仁心中不可磨灭的恐怖记忆。  
当然，是在父亲去世之前。

父亲喜静，境井宅就静，宽敞平正的房屋中并未有太多的摆设和过多的人口。每到雷雨来的夜里，仁便觉得自己仿佛身处荒原：雷声炸响在头顶，墙壁散发出步步紧逼的潮气，雨水在屋檐上敲击出的声响哪怕是将棉被裹住头也无法完全止息。  
完全无法入睡的时候，仁就会去寻求母亲的安慰，母亲会把他轻轻地搂住，将手紧贴在他的肚脐，告诉他这是为了防止雷神把他的肚脐偷走。这时候他们就会笑起来。这是从小作为武士被规训的仁，因为尚在幼年而可以获得的原谅之一。  
母亲的手很温暖。

但不是每次都能如此。雷电降临岛上的时候，仁仍然有芒刺在背之感。虽然从小被训练去克服害怕的天性，但只要远离了那双温暖的手，在完完全全的脱离母体后，他会同时感到外在的威胁和内在的撕扯。即便在很小的时候不能明白那种害怕的本源，他仍然清楚的知道这是他身为武士的弱点之一。他害怕雷电。

父亲去世后，舅舅把仁带来志村城。这座城池被舅舅修整的很漂亮，秋天有云蒸霞蔚一般的枫叶。他的房间紧靠这舅舅的，在城里最高的建筑上，夜里可以看见星星。  
他在父亲下葬的第二天就来了，这是他第一次彻底的离开家，去另一个地方开始新的生活。那天晚上发生了极不寻常的事。

具体是什么事，其实后来仁自己也记得不是那么清楚了，或许是人为了某种意义上的自保做出的屏蔽机制，仁在长达几年或十几年的成长期中并未再想起过它，但却在最后那个极美又极痛的，手里紧紧捏着胁差的时刻突然又回想起来，实在是命运使然也说不定。

那天夜里下了一场极不寻常的暴风雨。在不是夏秋之交的岛上，这一场雨来势汹汹又毫无征兆，风惊雨骤，降临在大地上，城外的河涌起波涛；随之来临的是闪电，以仿佛要击穿整座城池的力度照彻在天际，天空瞬间如白昼一般，又倏然沉入黑暗；最后到来的是雷声，在闪电亮起几秒后，那惊雷猛地炸响，连绵不断的传到远方，在山谷里发出轰然的回音。屋檐下的铃铎在暴风雨里被狂风吹得震颤而摇晃，发出那金属的敲击声掩在雷声里，清脆绵长的——  
“叮——”  
十五岁的境井仁从睡梦中猛地惊醒，不知怎的那雷电没能惊醒他，却被铃铎之声所唤醒。  
仁猛地睁眼，第一件映入眼帘之物便是那把境井家的家刀，因正对窗口的缘故，那闪电倒映在刀身之上，激荡出流转的光，在屋里发出森冷的寒意。  
那寒意在仁因睡眠而放松警惕下陡然刺入他的内心，仁的四肢百骸瞬间感到一丝寒冷。  
一个想法出现在他的脑海中。  
是父亲吗？  
那闪电黯了下去，屋里一片混沌的黑暗，仁没有点灯，他推开被子坐起来，打开窗子，惊讶的发现暴风雨在天地肆虐，风携雨势几乎浇了他一脸，那冰冷的雨使他清醒了些，但这个想法不知道为什么在心里越来越大。  
是父亲吗？  
他听过父亲杀人的故事，也见过那身家传铠甲被血浸染的样子。在境井宅时，他从不敢半夜独自面对那身铠甲。  
暴风雨越来越大，风声在窗外发出尖啸，闪电接连闪现在天边，他看见对岸的树林在风雨中狂乱的摇曳，万物笼罩在不可名状的昏暗光景中，像神明之怒，又似逢魔时刻。那雷声接连不断的敲响仁的鼓膜，在他脑中激起一阵又一阵本能的战栗。  
鬼使神差的，仁并未像以前那样害怕，却一把抓起家传之刀，未披上外衣就爬出窗外，他几乎一秒就湿透了。他顺从本心的响应着窗外世界神秘的召唤。  
“父亲！”  
仁跳下塔楼，在雨中向闪电的天际奔跑。直到此时，父亲死亡的细节才完完本本的被他记起来，父亲倒在他面前——  
“你父亲为了保护你而死，他是很伟大的战士。”舅舅在葬礼上点头说道。  
仁在泥水中跑散了发带，也分不清方向，只是抱着刀本能的想去那里，是父亲所在的地方。  
“仁！救我.......”境井大人的嘴里发出濒死的呓语——  
舅舅将境井家刀以一种恭敬的方式放在他的掌心。  
仁面对混沌的天地举起刀，一股细小的战栗随后猛地击中了他，他脱手将刀甩飞出去，一道电弧啪的从天降下，击在那把刀上，发出清脆的一响。  
他脱力的跪倒在地，不省人事。

在多年之后那命定的一天，境井仁清晰的回想起了这件事。事实上，他一直以为来到志村城的第一天只是在路上感染了风寒，要不然也无法解释为何第二天早上他会出现在舅舅的房间里，并且额头上放着一只温暖的手。  
他在梦中以为是母亲，熟即而流的握住那只手时才发现比记忆中母亲的手要宽大很多。是舅舅的手，他连忙放开并道歉。  
“没关系。”志村大人不动声色的说道，停了半晌突然又加上一句，“你没事。”  
仁连忙坐起身来，想为第一天就赖床而道歉，却发现自己周身疼痛，头脑也昏沉，却想不起来为何如此。这时舅舅将手轻柔地抵住他的肩膀阻止他，“你病了，今天就先休息吧。”  
仁顺从的躺下去，柔软的被褥带来的舒适在他心头轻拂了一下，那只手又来到他的额头上，他在这种平静的笃定里睡着了。

当回想起这一切时，那种熟悉的战栗从刀柄传递到已成为战鬼的境井仁身上，云蒸霞蔚的枫叶纷纷飘落尘泥。志村大人看着他的眼睛，将手握在他握住刀柄的手上，泪水无法抑制的流下。他们在这一刻都清楚的明白对方在想什么：在仁的父亲去世的那一天里他们就开始承担共同的命运，远比仁认为的是舅舅引导他走上武士的道路要来得更早些。  
而如今还有一项更令人惊讶的事实，那就是：那天早上，十五岁的仁就已经明了，志村大人对他的需索远大于作为继子的他对于继父的。必然如此，以至于此后数年他们发展出更为复杂的羁绊，直到如今弑父的结局，也是合情合理，理所应当的。


End file.
